Hunting blinds, and structures similar thereto, are used to conceal and protect hunters. Such blinds are used to reduce the chance of an animal detecting the presence of a hunter, thereby increasing the probability a hunter will be successful. Various types of blinds have been developed to accommodate different animals and different environments. For example, blinds used when hunting deer may include features that are not necessary when hunting ducks, e.g., an elevated platform. Moreover, blinds used in marshes or fields may include features that are not necessary for blinds used in a forest, e.g., a sealed waterproof base platform.
Other benefits are also provided by various hunting blinds in addition to concealing a hunter from animals. For example, hunting blinds may provide protection from environmental conditions such as sunlight, rain, wind, snow and low temperatures. Thus, hunting blinds are used to prolong the length of time a hunter may remain at a particular location, without compromising the hunter's chance of success.
A variety of materials are used to construct hunting blinds. Rigid materials such as plywood, molded plastic, etc., are used, as well as flexible materials such as nylon, woven PTFE, polyester, etc. Some hunting blinds are carriable in a pack and readily assembled, e.g., blinds that have similar structural arrangements as a camping tent. These types of blinds typically include rigid and/or semi-rigid frame elements, e.g., aluminum or carbon fiber poles, enclosed with a flexible fabric material. Alternatively, some hunting blinds are constructed at a desired location and are considered permanent or semi-permanent structures. These types of blinds may be constructed as small shed like structures, or formed from molded plastic components and resemble portable outhouse structures.
As can be derived from the variety of devices and methods directed at providing secure and concealed shelter, many means have been contemplated to accomplish the desired end, i.e., concealing a hunter from animals while providing a comfortable location for the hunter to remain for extended periods of time. Heretofore, tradeoffs between portability, concealment and comfort were required.